Biographies
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: These are the biographies of the Daniels, and Xavier and Liza. Read Meet your daddy to understand . Tells about their human lives and how they got changed.
1. Cheyenne Lyn Daniels

Cheyenne Biography

**Cheyenne Biography**

Well I am Cheyenne Lyn Daniels and I was born on October 28 1895 and became a vampire on August 16 1913. In my human life I had light brown hair and blue eyes. My family consists of 5. I had my mother June Lyn Daniels, my father Michel Andrew Daniels, myself, my younger brother Joseph Peter Daniels, and my youngest sister Violet Ann Daniels. We were fairly rich and lived in London England. I did lose my youngest sister Violet on the Titanic; she was going to America to start a new life. I did not marry in my human life. I loved to be outside at night and my mother told me it was foolish, but I didn't listen. I was changed by a vampire named Kyle Matthew, after I was beaten to near death by a mugger. I did have trouble in my newborn years but I did eventually lead towards animals. I have met many vampires. The last coven I had was murdered by werewolves. From what I know of my human family, I have a great niece in Boston Massachusetts. I have changed two people in my existence. The first was Isabella Marie Swan, I changed her after I nearly caused her to die, she was pregnant and the twins survived. The second was the love of my life, Jonathan; I changed him by his will. So I am Cheyenne Lyn Daniels and I am 113 years old. That was my biography.


	2. Jonathan Ivan Thomas Daniels

Jonathan Biography

**Jonathan Biography.**

Hello I am Jonathan Ivan Thomas Daniels. I was born March 19 1986. I have shaggy blonde hair and I am 20 years old. I had two younger sisters. Amanda Gail Thomas and Heather Renee Thomas. My parents are, Peter Allan Thomas and Wilma Mae Thomas. We were middle class. My family and I lived in Topeka Kansas. I lived a severely normal life. My mother died of cancer when I was 13 and my father followed soon afterwards. My sisters and I didn't have any family close by so I took care of them. I graduated high school and went to college for two years. Then I met the most wonderful thing in the world, Cheyenne. I fell in love with her and I found out she was a vampire. I asked her to change me into one so I could live with her forever. Cheyenne and I got married then she changed me into a vampire on August 19 2006. I did have very few slip ups on my diet. I joined Cheyenne's coven when her best friend Bella was four months pregnant. I have loved my existence so far and it can only get better. I am Jonathan Ivan Thomas Daniels and I am 33 years old.

**Author note- Ok so in Meet your daddy. It was 2006 when Bella was pregnant. January 13 2007 Bella had the twins. Then twelve years later would be 2019. Then the seven year later would be 2026, so would the sequel.**


	3. Adam Russell Parker Daniels

Adam Biography

**Adam Biography**

Hello I am Adam Russell Parker Daniels. I was born on November 26 1985. I am 21 and have brown shaggy hair. In my human life I had brown eyes. My family was small; it consisted of my mother, Jenna Lillian Parker, my father Travis Michael Parker, my older sister, Ruby Elizabeth Parker, and me. My family and I lived in Boise Idaho, we weren't too rich but we survived. I had a normal life. I went to high school. Then one day my family was coming to pick me up from my soccer game across town when I had heard that they got into a car crash and died. I was devastated. I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. But a pregnant angel saved me. I went through the pain of becoming a vampire. The angel had told me about what I was and her diet. I stuck to the diet, not slipping up once because humans reminded me why I became a vampire. I was changed on October 19 2006, when the angel was six months pregnant. I met my La Tua Cantante, otherwise known as my blood singer. I changed her into a vampire and we got married when the angel was eight months pregnant. It has been a very pleasant existence so far and it will only get better. I am Adam Russell Parker Daniels and I am 34 years old.


	4. Kendall Mae Hazzell Daniels

**Kendall Biography.**

I am Kendall Mae Hazzell Daniels. I was born on February 16 1989. I am 18 and I had blonde hair and green eyes when I was human. My family was large. It consisted of; My mother, Julia Ann Hazzell, my father George Brent Hazzell, my older brother Dylan Raymond Hazzell, my older sister Diana Beth Hazzell, myself, my younger sister Lilly Ann Hazzell, my younger brother Austin Marcus Hazzell, and my younger sister Jessica Alice Hazzell. My family and I lived in Seattle Washington. We were fairly rich. I met the love of my life and he changed me into a vampire. I went with his diet fairly easily. I joined his coven and there was one vampire who was eight months pregnant. I am Kendall Mae Hazzell Daniels and I am 30 years old.


	5. xavier Anthony Cullen Daniels

Xavier Biography

**Xavier Biography.**

I am Xavier Anthony Cullen and I am 20 years old. I was born on January 13 2007 with my twin sister Elizabeth. I was a half vampire because my father was vampire and my mother human when my sister and I were conceived. I grew up for twelve years of my life surrounded by vampires and without a father. Then in seventh grade, I met my dad. Things went from their. Then one day I was kidnapped by the royal vampire family called the Volturi. They brought me onto werewolf land and left me. My sister came for me and saved me but two wolves attacked us. My sister was nearly killed. She was in the hospital and died but her love, Dexter, brought her back to life with love. We all lived peacefully for 7 years. I met a girl, Dana, in Oregon and we are getting married in September. I became a full vampire on January 13 2026, when my sister and I turned 20. I have had no problem with the diet. I had it as a half vampire so it makes it easier. I am Xavier Anthony Cullen Daniels and I am 20 years old.


	6. Elizabeth Alice Cullen Daniels Pritchett

Elizabeth Biography

**Elizabeth Biography**

I am Elizabeth Alice Cullen and I am currently 20 years old. I was born on January 13 2006, with a twin brother Xavier. We were half vampires because our mother was human and our father vampire. I grew up with vampires and my brother but no father because my mother ran away when she found out she was pregnant. In seventh grade that changed. Xavier and I met our father at school and things took off from there. Then the evil, stupid royal vampire family called The Volturi came and kidnaps my brother. My family and I beat them up. I run on wolf territory to save my brother and then we get in a fight with two wolves. Xavier saved me from the wolf but I was close to death. I was in a hospital and my heart stopped. My love of my life saved me with his love. Sounds cheesy I know. Then when Xavier and I turned 20 we became full vampires. I had no trouble with the diet because I was half human before. I married Dexter and then changed him into a vampire. My life has been good and will get better. I am Elizabeth Alice Cullen Daniels Pritchett, and I am 20 years old.

**Liza also took Dexter's last name! Pritchett!**


	7. Dexter Austin Pritchett

Dexter biography

**Dexter biography**

I am Dexter Austin Pritchett. I was born on June 24 2006. I had spiked black hair and brown eyes. My family consists of; my mom, Lauren Ginger Pritchett, my father Jordan Ryan Pritchett, and my younger sister, Barbara Jean Pritchett. I grew up normal. I met this family of vampires when I was 10 and I fell in love with their nine year old half vampire. Then the love of my life nearly died but I saved her. Then seven years later we were married. Then after our honey moon, Liza changed me into a vampire on December 16 2026. I had no trouble with the diet. It has been wonderful, I don't care about what I gave up, look at what I got! The most beautiful thing in the world. I am Dexter Austin Pritchett and I am 21 years old.


	8. Dana Julian Roscoe Cullen

Dana Biography

**Dana Biography**

Hello I am Dana Julian Roscoe. I was born on July 9 1803. I had dark brown hair and green eyes. My family was quite large. It consisted of; My mother Rachel Emily Roscoe, my father Samuel Jacob Roscoe, myself, my younger sister Hannah Ruth Roscoe, my younger brother Levi Charles Roscoe, my younger twin brother and sister Martha Lydia Roscoe and Noah Jesse Roscoe, then my youngest sister Rebecca Clara Roscoe, and finally my youngest brother Elijah Samuel Roscoe. We were very rich and lived in England. My mother was going to marry me off but I ran away. I then was found by a man with red eyes and he changed me into a vampire on August 16 1821. I had feed off humans when I was born and growing. I was a loner vampire. I eventually moved to the United States. I lived many places. In 2026 I met a vampire and fell in love with him. We will be getting married in September. I live with his coven. Xavier got me to feed off animals. It was fairly easy adjusting. I am Dana Julian Roscoe and I am 223 years old but I am stuck in an 18 year old's body.


End file.
